EATEN BY THE DARKNESS
by darkvincent
Summary: Naruto anak yang selalu dihina, dimaki, RUBAH SIALAN, itu yang selalu di dengar oleh telinga Naruto, Bahkan para penghina tersebut tidak tau akan kebenaran bahwa bocah yang mereka hina RUBAH SIALAN itulah yang telah menyelamatkan mereka. Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah tersebut, MEMBALAS NYA atau MENGHADAPINYA, Akankah dia MEMBANTU atau MENGHANCURKAN? DARKNARU,LEMON(Maybe)
1. UZUMAKI NARUTO

Eaten By The Darkness

Genre : Advanture,Action,Gore,Romance

Pair : NaruSaku

Rated : M

WARN : TYPO, OC, OOC, OVERPOWER, GORE?,DLL :v

Sumarry : Naruto anak yang selalu dihina..., dimaki..., **RUBAH SIALAN** , itu yang selalu di dengar oleh telinga Naruto, Bahkan para penghina tersebut tidak tau akan kebenaran bahwa bocah yang mereka hina **RUBAH SIALAN** itulah yang telah menyelamatkan mereka. Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah tersebut, **MEMBALAS NYA** atau **MENGHADAPINYA,** Akankah dia **MEMBANTU** atau **MENGHANCURKAN...? DARKNARU,EVILNARU,LEMON(MAYBE).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chp 1 : Uzumaki Naruto**

**NARUTO POV**

 **"** Pergi kau bocah biadab" "hei kau jangan sampai aku melihat wajahmu lagi" Teriakan itu selalu aku dengar, mereka selalu mengucapkan itu padaku, aku bahkan tak tau apa salah ku sampai mereka menghina ku seperti itu, padahal akulah yang menyelamatkan mereka. Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri Namaku Uzumaki Naruto anak dari **PAHLAWAN DESA** Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Bagi masyarakat desa ini mereka adalah pahlawan tapi tidak bagiku, bagiku mereka adalah orang bodoh yang membuat anak mereka tersiksa sedangkan nama mereka di agungkan di seluruh desa. Lihat saja apa yang akan ku perbuat nantinya terhadap desa ini nantinya, akan kubalaskan semua perlakuan mereka terhadapku dengan kehancuran yang tak dapat mereka bayangkan. Sudahlah daripad aku memikirkan hal ini lebih baik aku melanjutkan perjalan ku ke Training ground dan berlatih, karena besok adalah ujian Gennin, hmm...,

"Apakah aku harus menunjukkan sebagian kecil dari kekuatan ku besok **KURAMA...",**

" **TERSERAH KAU SAJA BOCAH AKU TAK PEDULI, SELAMA TUJUAN MU TAK BERUBAH ITU TAK MASALAH BAGIKU..."**

"Baiklah kurama kau memang teman terbaikku"

" **JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN ITU BOCAH AKU GELI MENDENGARMU"**

"Hahaha..., Kau tak pernah berubah sedikit pun, kurama..."

Itulah percakapan absurb ku dengan monster yang bersemanyam dalam diriku, aku hanya bisa seperti itu terhadap orang yang dekat dengan ku, selama ini hanya kurama yang dekat dengan ku, walau aku selalu merasakan sebuah chakra yang selau mengikuti ku kemana mana, tapi chakra ini tidak berbahaya malah chakra ini hangat dan membuat ku nyaman, mungkin aku akan mengejutkan sang pemilik chakra nanti ketika aku latihan nanti, pikirku usil.

.

.

.

 **SAKURA POV**

"kenapa dia selalu dihina" itu pikir ku setiap melihat anak laki laki uzumaki tersebut, aku bingung kenapa dia yang telah menyelamatkan desa dihina seperti itu, kalau kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa mengetahui hal tersebut ayah ku telah menceritakan semua nya kepadaku, walaupun ini adalah rahasia tingkat ss ayah ku bisa memberitahu ku karena Minato ayah anak uzumaki tersebut adalah sahabat ayahku, akupun tak tahu pasti kenapa ayahku bisa memberi tahuku rahasia tersebut, mungkin ayahku tak mau aku menghina naruto tanpa tahu kebenaran nya, sekarang setelah tau kebenaran nya aku malah semakin penasra dengan anak tersebut, aku sedang mengikuti tidak lebih tepatnya aku sedang menguntit perjalanan anak tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

Akhirnya sampai juga di tempat latihan, mungkin hari ini aku ingin meperkuat perubahan chakra angin ku, baiklah _**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU,**_ "baiklah hari ini kita akan meperkuat perubahan chakra angin ku, kalian ambil masing masing satu daun dan pusatkan peubahan chakra angin kalian pada daun tersebut, jangan terlalu berlebihan, pusatkan secukupnya hingga membelah daun tersebut menjadi dua" Perintah ku kepada para bunshin ku, "baik boss" sahut bunshinku. Ini saatnya aku mengejutkan sang stalker, aku pun berbalik arah ke dalam hutan training ground pohon dan menunggu sang stalker tersebut mengikuti ku.

.

.

.

 **Sakura Pov**

Untuk apa dia pergi ke T G ya *T G =(Training Ground), aku terus mengikuti nya ke dalam T G, Aku melihat dia mebuat handseal, dan mengucapkan nama jutsu yang baru aku dengar namun sudah aku ketahui _**"tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu".**_ Aku terkejut saat menglihat dia bisa menggunakan kage bunshin, padahal selama ini dia selalu gagal dalam membuat bunshin ketika dikelas akademi, tak salah aku tak pernah menghina dia, dia sangat hebat, bahkan melebihi uchiha sasuke yang selalu di elu elukan namanya dikelas akademi, yang sampai aku sendiri merasa jijik mendengar elu eluan tersebut, mungkin hanya aku wanita yang tidak tertarik dengan sasuke di kelas akademi ku, aku hanya tertarik terhadap satu orang lelaki yang sekarang sedang berlatih di hadapan ku ini. Aku bahkan sampai sering diejek oleh teman teman perempuan ku "kutu buku" lah "rambut aneh" lah namun tidak ku pedulikan, buku yang ku baca lebih penting daripada menjadi fansgirl bodoh seperti mereka, sudah lah tak usah kupedulikan mereka lebih baik aku memperhatikan dia yang sedang berlatih, mungkin banyak jurus aneh yang akan dikeluarkan oleh dia nantinya, yang dapat memperluas wawasan ku nantinya. Aku pun melihat dia pergi menjauh dari para bunshin nya, akupun mengikuti dia lagi, ternyata dia kehutan yang ada dalam T G ini, untuk apa ya dia kehutan, ah tak usah ku pikirkan lebih baik aku terus mengikutinya, sejenak ku kedipkan mata ku, ketika kulihat kedepan di sudah tidak ada,

"kenapa kau selalu mengikuti ku ?"

sontak aku terkejut dan terjatuh namun untung nya dia mampu menangkap ku

"bagai mana kau tahu bahwa aku mengikutimu, aku telah menekan chakra ku serendah mungkin ?"

Tanyaku balik pada dia, _'ternyata dia tampan juga jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini'_ aku yang masih dalam pelukan nya dapat melihat secara jelas wajahnya yang dihiasi 3 garis halus, dan rambut kuning nya yang berkobar dikobarkan oleh angin.

"jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan nona manis, jawablah pertanyaan ku maka akan ku jawab pertanyaan mu" jawab nya

"aku mengikuti mu karena penasaran terhadap dirimu, bagaimana bisa dirimu yang sebenarnya penyelamat desa dihina dan di rendahkan seperti ini, dan juga aku tertarik terhadap dirimu" jawabku sekenannya

"bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu ?, siapana sebenarnya dirimu ?" tanya nya padaku

"aku sudah diberi tahu semua oleh ayahku, semua kebenaran tentang desa busuk ini, namaku Haruno sakura, kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan ku naruto" jawab ku

"pertanyaan mu yang mana ?"

"kau ini bodoh atau apa ?, pertanyaan ku tentang bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku telah mengikuti mu naruto"

"oiya.., aku lupa.. hehehe..., aku ini ninja tipe sensorik sakura, aku bisa merasakan chakra mu walau serendah apapun, dan juga chakra mu terasa hangat sakura, aku sangat nyaman berada di dekat mu"

*blush..., seketika wajahku panas, jantung ku berdebar kencang, 'kenapa diriku bisa seperti ini, kenapa jantung ku berdegup kencang saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia nyaman didekat ku'

"ooo, ternyata kau tipe sensorik, itu sangat membantu saat pertarungan naruto" jelasku padanya

"iya sakura, ngomong ngomong apakah kau sudah berlatih untuk ujian genin besok ?

"belum aku tidak tahu akan berlatih dengan siapa naruto, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memiliki elemen tanah atau air seperti ku"

"kau bisa berlatih dengan ku sakura kebetulan aku memiliki dua elemen tersebut"

"betulkah naruto, bisakah kau melatihku dalam waktu sehari ini"

"tentu bisa sakura-chan, Apalagi aku mengajari gadis yang pintar seperti mu, kau akan cepat mengerti"

"terima kasih naruto, aku sangat menghargai bantuan mu"

"sama sama sakura-chan, mari kita berlatih"

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Matahari mulai terbenam terlihat sepasang muda mudi sedang berlatih di T G, Mereka pun terlihat lelah, mereka pun duduk di bawah pohon yang sangat besar yang terdapat di dalam T G tersebut,

 **NARUTO POV**

"terima kasih sakura-chan telah menemani ku berlatih hari ini" ucap ku terhadap gadis yang berada di sebelah ku

"tidak aku lah yang patut berterima kasih karena kau telah membantu ku latihan naruto-kun"

"iya, sama sama, tapi aku tetap ingin berterima kasih karena kaulah teman manusia pertama ku sakura, ku harap kau tetap mau menjadi teman ku"

"kalau masalah itu, aku sejak lama telah ingin menjadi teman mu naruto"

"hari sudah sore, mari kita pulang, aku akan mengantar mu pulang dengan cepat, pegang tangan ku.."

"baiklah"

Akupun mengantar sakura pulang dengan shunsin milikku

.

.

TBC

AUTHOR NOTE

MAKASIH MINNA YANG TELAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FF PERTAMA KU, *AUTHOR GAJEE :v, jangan lupa untuk reviewnya ya, jangan ragu untuk review apapun itu yang dapat membangun ff ini menjadi lebih baik, terimakasih sekali lagi dari saya..., FF ini akan terus berlanjut kok minna, doakan yang terbaik saja.

DARKVINCENT OUT

ADIOS


	2. HARUNO FAMILY

Eaten By The Darkness

Genre : Advanture,Action,Gore,Romance,Family

Pair : NaruSaku

Rated : M

WARN : TYPO, OC, OOC, OVERPOWER, GORE?,DLL :v

Sumarry : Naruto anak yang selalu dihina..., dimaki..., **RUBAH SIALAN** , itu yang selalu di dengar oleh telinga Naruto, Bahkan para penghina tersebut tidak tau akan kebenaran bahwa bocah yang mereka hina **RUBAH SIALAN** itulah yang telah menyelamatkan mereka. Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah tersebut, **MEMBALAS NYA** atau **MENGHADAPINYA,** Akankah dia **MEMBANTU** atau **MENGHANCURKAN...? DARKNARU,EVILNARU,LEMON(MAYBE).**

 **CHP2 : HARUNO FAMILY**

 **SAKURA POV**

"Kita sudah sampai sakura-chan" sahut naruto terhadapku

'Bagaimana kita bisa sampai secepat ini' batin ku,

"Oh iya naruto terimakasih telah mengantarku kerumah, bagaimana kalau kau mampir untuk makan malam dirumah ku ?, ayahku pasti akan sangat senang jika mengetahui anak sahabatnya mau mampir untuk makan malam kerumah nya" sahutku sekaligus mengajak naruto untuk makan malam dirumah ku

"Kau yakin sakura mengajak ku untuk makan malam bersama keluarga mu ?, bukan nya aku hanya mengganggu waktu mu bersama keluargamu ?" sahut anak pirang didepan ku ini

"Tidak apa naruto, kan sudah kubilang ayah ku akan sangat senang jika bertemu dengan anak sahabatnya, lagipula pasti kau sudah jarang memakan makanan rumah, pasti kau hanya memakan makanan instan itu tidak baik bagi tubuh mu naruto" jawab ku kepada naruto yang sepertinya merasa segan untuk makan di rumah ku makanya ku coba untuk meyakinkan nya

"Baiklah sakura, tapi ayah mu tidak galak kan ?, jangan jangan dia mau memakan ku nanti ?" tanya absurb naruto yang mampu membuat ku sweatdrop mendengarnya

"Kau ini -_-, ayahku bukan seorang kanibal naruto, ayo cepat kita masuk langit sudah sangat gelap, nanti kita dikira pecuri lagi karena kelamaan berdiri di depan pintu rumah" seru ku terhadap anak absurb di samping ku ini

'Mungkinkah ini sifat asli naruto, dia yang selalu dingin, dan pendiam ketika di akademi ternyata bisa menjadi seperti ini, sifat aslinya yang bisa membuat orang yang berada di dekatnya merasa nyaman..., kyaaa..., apa yang kau pikirkan sakura.., dia ini hanya teman mu..., ya hanya teman mu..., untuk sementara ini dia hanya temanmu..'

Aku pun membuka pintu rumah "Tadaima.., mama.., papa, aku membawa seseorang hari ini, kalian pasti tidak asing dengan orang ini" teriak ku memanggil mama dan papaku,

Akupun langsung menuju ke dapur, tempat biasa keluarga kami berkumpul untuk makan malam

"Naruto.., kau duduk saja di situ, sembari menungguku untuk menyiapkan makan malam"

"Hai'"

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Sakura... sudah pulang kau ternyata.., dan siapa yang kau maksud tadi" seorang lelaki berumur 40 tahunan dan seorang wanita yang juga terlihat berumur 40 tahunan dengan rambut merah muda yang sudah terlihat memudar memasuki ruang makan tersebut sambil menanyakan siapa yang dimaksud oleh anaknya tadi

"Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri tou san di meja makan dia sudah duduk disitu sedari tadi"

Pria tua tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah meja makan dan melihat seorang manusia berambut kuning duduk di meja makan nya

'Rambut kuning itu, mungkinkah...,'

"Naruto..., apakah kau uzumaki naruto ?" tanya pria tua yang merupakan ayah sakura tersebut terhadap anak yang sedang duduk di bangku meja makan nya

"Iya paman, namaku uzumaki naruto, teman nya sakura-chan" jawab lelaki berambut kuning tersebut

"Aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan mu naruto, dan naruto perkenalkan namaku haruno kizashi, dan ini istriku haruno mebuki"

"Kami merupakan sahabat dari kedua orang tua mu naruto"

"Aku sudah tau paman, sakura juga telah menceritakan semuanya kepada ku, aku bersyukur masih ada orang tua yang mengizinkan anaknya mengetahui kebenaran atas tragedi 9 tahun yang lalu, kebanyakan orang tua memilih diam dan memerintahkan anaknya untuk tidak dekat dekat dengan ku, terimakasih paman telah menceritakan semuanya kepada sakura, karena itu dia bisa menjadi teman ku seperti sekarang ini"

"Ini merupakan permintaan dari ayahmu bahkan sebelum kau lahir naruto, dia ingin anak ku sakura berteman baik dengan dirimu, aku tidak tahu alasan nya apa, tapi aku yakin orang secerdas dia pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa dia meyakinkan ku untuk menjadikan sakura teman baikmu, atu mungkin dia telah memprediksi semua kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi, dan dia tidak ingin kau tidak memiliki teman sama sekali naruto..."

"Mungkin juga seperti itu paman, tapi karena alasan apapun aku senang karena memiliki teman secantik dan secerdas sakura, dia bahkan mampu mempelajari sesuatu hanya dari penglihatan nya saja paman"

"Apa yang kau katakan naruto, aku bukanlah orang sepandai itu, aku hanya melakukan sesuatu dari apa yang kulihat, dan juga kebanyakan jurus yang kau ajari tadi sore itu sudah pernah kubaca sebelumnya" jawab gadis muda berambut pink yang pink nya itu bahkan sudah turun sampai kemukanya

Sakura dan ibunya pun meletakkan makanan yang sudah selesai dimasak tadi diatas meja dan mereka berdua pun ikut duduk di kursi meja makan tersebut

"Nah naruto silahkan nikmati makanan yang telah aku buat bersama putri ku ini, maaf kalau tidak terlalu enak"

"Terimakasih obaa-san, dari baunya saja ini tercium sangat lezat..,"

" **ITADAKIMASU"**

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut pun makan malam dengan di iringi candaan yang dilontarkan oleh naruto dan ayah nya sakura.

"Terimakasih atas makanan nya"

"Oiya sakura-chan, makanan yang kau masak itu sangat enak, kalau kau mau bisakah kau memasak makanan itu lagi untuk ku sakura-chan ?"

"Tentu saja naruto, daripada kau hanya memakan makanan instan lebih baik aku yang memasakkan makanan tersebut untuk mu"

"Terimakasih sakura chan"

"Sama sama naruto, 'lagi pula aku senang jika bisa memasakkan makanan untukmu'" gumam sakura

"Apa kau bilang tadi sakura chan ?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa apa naruto"

.

.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

'Hari sudah semakin larut mungkin ini saatnya aku puklang ke apartemen ku'

"Minna-san, aku izin pulang dulu ya, ini sudah larut malam, lagipula aku harus beristirahat untuk ujian kelulusan besok" sahutku sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar dari rumah tersebut

"Oh, padahal kau bisa menginap disini kalau kau mau naruto"balas paman kizashi

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan keluargamu lebih dari ini paman"

"Baiklah naruto, tapi sebelum kau pergi aku ingin kau menerima suatu barang, baarang ini adalah barang titipan dari ibu dan ayah mu sebelum mereka meninggal naruto" seru paman kizashi sambil menyerahkan satu buah kotak kecil dan juga satu buah gulungan kepadaku

"Apa ini paman ?"tanya ku

"Aku tidak tahu naruto, aku tidak pernah sekali pun membuka nya, karena itu adalah amanah dari ayah dan ibumu naruto"

"Baiklah paman aku akan membuka nya ketika sampai di apartemen nanti, terima kasih ya paman, bibi, dan terimakasih juga sakura-chan, kau harus menunjukkan kekuatan mu besok sakura agar kau tidak lagi diremehkan oleh mereka" sahutku meminta izin untuk pulang dan memberi beberapa saran kepada sakura

"Baiklah naruto, terima kasih juga karena telah melatihku hari ini, kau juga harus menunjukkan kekuatan mu besok agar tidak diremehkan lagi naruto"

"Baiklah sakura, sampai jumpa besok di akademi" jawabku sambil melangkah keluar dari rumah tersebut

.

.

 **TBC**

AUTHOR NOTE

MAKASIH MINNA YANG TELAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA PART KEDUA DARI FF PERTAMA KU, Aku senang mendapat banyak review positf dari para reader pertama ku, mudah mudahan chapter kedua ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ya, aku merasa kayak ada yang kurang gitu di chapter ke dua ini*kok malah ngereview cerita sendiri [tehe], maap kalau masih kaku penulisan nya ya minna nama nya juga baru :v, untuk battle nih, haruskah aku mebuat next episode battle, atau Cuma sekedar ujian gennin biasa next episode ?, ah sudah lah kita liat saja next episode nya, kemungkinan akan aku upload lusa ya minna, kalau sempat aku upload besok ya aku usahain besok [tehe], bye minna jangan lupa review nya ya, aku menerima segala review yang membangun ff ku kok, dan juga jangan takut akan putus ni ff, aku usahakan akan tamat, jaa ne minna, see you next episode.

DARKVINCENT OUT

ADIOS


	3. A GIFT

Eaten By The Darkness

Genre : Advanture,Action,Gore,Romance,Family

Pair : NaruSaku

Rated : M

WARN : TYPO, OC, OOC, OVERPOWER, GORE?,DLL :v

Sumarry : Naruto anak yang selalu dihina..., dimaki..., **RUBAH SIALAN** , itu yang selalu di dengar oleh telinga Naruto, Bahkan para penghina tersebut tidak tau akan kebenaran bahwa bocah yang mereka hina **RUBAH SIALAN** itulah yang telah menyelamatkan mereka. Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah tersebut, **MEMBALAS NYA** atau **MENGHADAPINYA,** Akankah dia **MEMBANTU** atau **MENGHANCURKAN...? DARKNARU,EVILNARU,LEMON(MAYBE).**

 **CHP3 : A GIFT.**

Tap...tap...tap..., hanya itu yang terdengar oleh naruto ketika dia melangkah kan kakinya untuk pulang menuju ke apartemen nya, 'apa ya isi dari kotak kecil dan gulungan tersebut ?' batin naruto karena sudah penasaran naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke apartemen nya

.

.

 **APARTEMEN NARUTO**

Sesampainya dia apartemen naruto langsung masuk dan menutup kembali pintu apartemen nya,

Naruto pun menaruh kotak kecil dan gulungan tersebut di atas kasurnya dan segera naik ke atas kasur untuk membuka pemberian dari orang tua nya tersebut,

"Baiklah harus aku mulai dari mana ya ?, kotak dulu apa gulungan terlebih dahulu ?, menurut mu bagaimana kurama ?", naruto menanyakan saran kepada rubah yang ada dalam dirinya

" **TERSERAH KAU SAJA BOCAH, HASILNYA AKAN SAMA SAJA, BAIK KAU MEMBUKA KOK TERLEBIH DAHULU ATAU KAU MEMBUKA GULUNGAN TERLEBIH DAHULU"** sahut rubah yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"huft..., kau itu selalu membosankan kurama"

" **TERSERAH KAU SAJA BOCAH, AKU MAU MELANJUTKAN ISTIRAHAT KU"**

"Baiklah.., kau memang membosankan kurama"

" **HN.."**

'baiklah, sepertinya aku akan membuka kotak kecil ini terlebih dahulu'pikir naruto

Naruto pun membuka kotak kecil tersebut dengan perlahan dan ternyata isi dari kotak tersebut ialah sebuah kalung bermatakan permata berwarna biru

'untuk apa ya mereka memberiku kalung seperti ini'

'tapi kalung ini indah juga, lebih baik kupakai sajalah'

Kemudian naruto pun memakai kalung tersebut di leher nya, dan ternyata kalung tersebut terlihat sangat cocok karena serasi dengan warna mata biru nya.

'baiklah, sekarang aku akan membuka gulungan ini, kira kira apa ya isinya ?'

Naruto pun melihat gulungan tersebut, dan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa membukanya, naruto pun terlihat bingung kenapa dia tidak bisa membuka gulungan tersebut.

'hmm..., mungkinkah ini disegel, kalau disegel, dengan apa aku bisa membukanya, bahkan aku belum mempelajari fuinjutsu, jika gulungan ini hanya di peruntukkan untuk ku, apa mungkin aku bisa membukanya menggunakan darah ku ?'

Setelah beberapa lama terlihat berpikir naruto pun mencoba untuk membuka gulungan tersebut menggunakan darahnya yang ia teteskan ke depan gulungan yang sudah di fuin tersebut

 _ **FUINJUTSU : KAI,**_ Setelah mengucapkan itu, gulungan di depan naruto pun terbuka, dan terdapat banyak sekali barang yang muncul dari gulungan tersebut, diantaranya ada kunai cabang tiga milik minato, gulungan mengenai _**JIKUKAN NINJUTSU : HIRAISHIN**_ Milik minato, dan beberapa barang penting lainnya, di antara semua itu yang menarik perhatian naruto adalah sepucuk surat, naruto pun membuka surat tersebut, naruto terkejut ternyata itu adalah surat dari kedua orang tua nya untuk naruto.

Seperti inilah isi dari surat tersebut :

Hai naruto, apa kabar ?, kami harap kau baik baik saja. Jika kau telah membaca surat ini itu artinya kami telah pergi meninggalkan mu. Kami membuat surat ini sebulan sebelum kelahiran mu, naruto. Kami membuat surat ini untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan nantinya ketika kelahiran mu. Dan itu sudah terjadi karena kamu sudah membaca surat ini, aku sebagai ayahmu mewariskan kepadamu formula jikukan ninjutsu milik hokage ke dua yaitu _**HIRAISHIN,**_ formula itu masih jauh dari kata sempurna, aku berharap kamu dapat menyempurnakan nya naruto. Dan kushina sebagai ibumu meninggalkan beberapa dokumen penting mengenai desa kelahiran clan mu naruto yaitu **Uzushiogakure** , dia berharap kamu dapat mengetahui kebenaran di balik runtuhnya **Uzushiogakure** Naruto, dan juga terdapat beberapa dokumen tentang fuinjutsu clan uzumaki. Dia berharap kau dapat menggunakan nya dengan baik, naruto. Mungkin cuma ini yang dapat kami sampaikan padamu, kamu tahu kau akan menjalani hidup yang sangat berat sebagai seorang jinchuriki, tapi ingatlah satu hal, kami selalu menyayangi mu naruto.

-MINATO&KUSHINA-

Naruto pun merasa ada suatu perasaan di hatinya, ya naruto merasakan senang, merasakan senang seperti anak lain yang diberi hadiah oleh kedua orang tuanya.

'mungkin aku akan mempelajari semua ini besok, sekarang lebih baik aku tidur'

Naruto pun bergegas merapikan tempat tidurnya yang sudah berantakan akan barang barang tersebut, dan langsung terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

 **KE ESOKAN PAGINYA**

Naruto terlihat sudah segar setelah bersarapan ramen instan nya, dan segera memakai setelan sehari harinya, bersiap berangkat menuju ke akademi.(disini setelan naruto tidak ngejreng seperti biasa di anime, tapi naruto menggunakan baju berwarna hitam,dengan sedikit aksen berwarna biru gelap dan dengan lambang uzumaki dibelakang nya, menggunakan celana training berwarna hitam dan sendal ninja nya),

Naruto terlihat berjalan menuju ke akademi, yang kebetulan jalan menuju ke akademi itu searah dengan rumah sakura, di perjalanan naruto pun berjumpa dengan sakura yang hendak menuju ke akademi juga.

"ohayou, sakura-chan" sapa naruto untuk sakura

"ohayou mou, naruto-kun, sepertinya kau sudah sangat siap menuju ke akademi ya" balas sakura

"iya sakura-chan, aku tidak sabar ingin membungkam mulut brengsek mereka hari ini" sahut naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"lebih baik kau perlihatkan kemampuan mu naruto, aku muak melihat dirimu dihina seperti itu"

"aku akan melakukan nya sakura, kau juga sebaik nya memperlihatkan kepandaian mu sakura-chan"

"aku akan melakukan sebisa ku naruto kun"

Setelah percakapan singkat mereka, mereka pun sampai ke akademi dan langsung menuju ke dalam kelas mereka.

.

.

.

 **DI DALAM KELAS**

Baru selangkah naruto dan sakura melangkah kan kaki nya ke dalam kelas langsung ada ocehan dari mulut seorang murid "hei lihat, se ekor monster dan se orang kutu buku berjalan bersama, apakah mereka dua idiot" murid lain pun tertawa mendengar hinaan dari murid tersebut, namun mereka yang dihina justru hanya diam dan menuju bangku mereka masing masing, tak lama kemudian muncul lagi hinaan, namun kali ini muncul dari seorang murid laki laki, dan ini hanya menghina keluarga sakura, "hei, lihatlah rambut keluarga bodoh ini, dari warna rambut mereka saja sudah terlihat bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang lemah" tak tahan melihat hal tersebut naruto pun bangun dan sunshin ke arah murid laki laki tersebut, dengan sekejap naruto sudah di depan laki laki tersebut dan menodongkan kunai cabang tiga ke leher laki laki tersebut, tak lupa pula naruto menaikkan intensitas chakra nya "JANGAN SEKALI KALI KAU MENGHINA SAKURA DAN KELUARGANYA, ATAU TIDAK AKAN KUPASTIKAN AKU YANG MENJADI MALAIKAT MAUT MU" seisi kelas pun langsung shok dengan kecepatan dan aura yang di keluarkan oleh naruto, bahkan anak yang di todong oleh naruto sudah sangat lemas, dan tak sanggup bergerak lagi.

"sudahlah naruto, jangan kau lanjutkan lagi, simpan tenaga mu untuk ujian nanti"

"baik sakura, tapi aku takkan segan segan jika ada orang yang menghina keluargamu lagi"

"iya naruto, lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu sekarang"

Naruto pun duduk kembali ketempat duduknya dengan tenang, namun tidak dengan seisi kelas yang tengah shok akan perubahan tiba tiba naruto, anak yang selalu terlihat lemah bisa menjadi sekuat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian iruka sampai ke dalam kelas dan langsung memerintahkan murid untuk keluar dan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. "baiklah anak anak hari ini kita akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan, semuanya diharapkan menuju ke lapangan"

.

.

.

 **DILAPANGAN**

"baiklah, aku akan memanggil satu persatu nama untuk maju dan memperlihatkan , dan jurus yang bisa dikuasai"

Setelah menjelaskan peraturan nya iruka pun memanggil satu persatu murid hingga tibalah kesempatan naruto,

"uzumaki naruto, harap maju ke depan, dan perlihatkan kemampuan mu"

Naruto pun maju kedepan dan mempraktekkan apa yang di perintahkan oleh iruka,

Sesampainya di depan naruto langsung membuat handseal dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya " _ **MIZUBUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**_ Dan tercipta lah sebuah bunshin dari air, tapi yang mengejutkan adalah naruto bisa membuat bunshin air dari ketidak adaan air, sontak para juri yang ada disana terkejut naruto bisa melakukan hal tersebut seperti yang dilakukan oleh hokage kedua yaitu menggunakan jutsu bertipe air sedangkan tidak terdapat air sama sekali disitu. "Baiklah kau lulus untuk ujian bunshin, selanjutnya kau akan mempraktekkan henge"

Naruto pun membuat handseal, dan mencoba mengingat bentuk wajah dari hokage pertama yang pernah dia lihat di sebuah buku di perpustakaan konoha _**"HENGE NO JUTSU"**_ semua orang terkaget karena naruto dapat meniru secara sempurna hokage pertama, dan tanpa menunggu aba aba selanjut nya naruto langsung menjauh dan mempraktekkan jutsu yang ia kuasai yaitu, _**"MOKUTON : MOKURYUU NO JUTSU"**_ dan langsung muncul naga yang lumayan besar dari tanah dan naruto pun langsung meng gagalkan jutsu tersebut agar tidak membuat kekacauan yang lebih parah.

Semua orang yang terdapat pada ujian kali ini terkejut ketika melihat naruto menggunakan henge dari shodai hokage kemudian menggunakan jutsu mokuton, mereka seperti melihat sang shodai hokage hidup kembali, iruka pun mempersilahkan naruto untuk kembali ketempat murid lain nya, dan memanggil murid selanjut nya yaitu "Haruno sakura, silahkan maju kedepan" tanpa banyak basa basi sakura langsung maju ke depan dan...

 **TBC**

Terimakasih minna udah memperluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini :v, mohon maap jika chp 3nya ga sesuai sama ekspetasi kalian, gua pun membuat ff ini waktunya mepet banget karena lumayan sibuk di rl, ini aja Cuma punya waktu sejam untuk nulis sama upload nya *kok curhat :v, oiya gua mau ngumumin nih kalau bentar lagi gua akan collab sama salah satu author pemula juga, dia udah mulai ff two shoot nya yang berjudul Jaa Nee ?, yang belum baca silahkan dibaca gua janji ga akan mengecewakan cerita nya, oiya jangan lupa follow ig gua y : sayedhafidh,wkwk, ngarep :v oiya buat yang request masalah pov itu gua masih belajar ya untuk nulis sudut pandang orang ketiga, jadi gua harap ini chapter ga mengecewakan :v, jangan ragu untuk revies, karena gua nerima semua review yang membangung. Dan untuk masalah upload mungkin seminggu 3 kali ya, berita upload nya biasanya ada di instagram gua.

DARKVINCENT OUT

ADIOS


	4. DECLARATION OF REVENGE

Eaten By The Darkness

Genre : Advanture,Action,Gore,Romance,Family

Pair : NaruSaku

Rated : M

WARN : TYPO, OC, OOC, OVERPOWER, GORE?,DLL :v

Sumarry : Naruto anak yang selalu dihina..., dimaki..., **RUBAH SIALAN** , itu yang selalu di dengar oleh telinga Naruto, Bahkan para penghina tersebut tidak tau akan kebenaran bahwa bocah yang mereka hina **RUBAH SIALAN** itulah yang telah menyelamatkan mereka. Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah tersebut, **MEMBALAS NYA** atau **MENGHADAPINYA,** Akankah dia **MEMBANTU** atau **MENGHANCURKAN...? DARKNARU,EVILNARU,LEMON(MAYBE).**

 **CHP4 : DECLARATION OF REVENGE**

Sakura pun maju kedepan dengan percaya diri, 'semoga aku bisa melewati ujian ini' pikir nya, "baiklah sakura sama seperti murid lain nya kau akan melakukan 3 tahap ujian yaitu bunshin, henge, dan satu jutsu yang kau kuasai" instruksi iruka kepada sakura, sakura pun melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh iruka, pada tahap pertama sakura mampu membuat bunshin biasa seperti murid lain nya,

" _ **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**_ Sakura pun berhasil melakukan ujian bunshin nya dengan mudah mudah,

"Baiklah selanjutnya kau akan melakukan henge sakura, silahkan perlihatkan kemampuan mu" instruksi iruka kepada sakura untuk melanjutkan ujian nya

"hai' iruka-sensei...," Sakura pun mengingat bentuk tubuh serta wajah orang yang ingin di henge oleh nya yaitu Mito Uzumaki istri dari hokage pertama

" _ **HENGE NO JUTSU"**_ Sakura pun sukses henge menjadi istri hokage pertama, yaitu Mito Uzumaki. Sontak juri yang menilai pun terkejut karena sakura berhasil meniru secara sempurna Mito Uzumaki, yang mana informasi mengenai dirinya sangat lah minim.

'bagaimana dia bisa meniru secara sempurna Mito Uzumaki, secara informasi mengenai Mito Uzumaki sangat lah minim' pikir salah satu juri

Naruto yang melihat sakura berhasil henge menjadi uzumaki mito pun hanya tersenyum di bangku murid, 'bagus sekali sakura, kau berhasil membuat mereka terkejut, tunjukkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan sakura, tunjukkan pada mereka informasi yang telah kamu kumpulkan, tunjukkan bahwa ketika mereka mencela dirimu kau telah mengumpulkan banyak informasi yang tidak mereka ketahui' pikir naruto

 **BACK TO SAKURA**

"baiklah sakura, sekarang perlihatkan salah satu jutsu yang kamu bisa kuasai" ucap iruka memberi instruksi selanjutnya kepada sakura.

Sakura pun melepaskan henge nya, dan membuat beberapa handseal dan mengucapkan jutsunya _**"DOUTON : DORYUHEKI"**_ Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya sebuah dinding dari tanah pun muncul di depan sakura. Juri yang melihat nya pun lumayan terkagum akan kontrol chakra sakura yang mampu menggunak jutsu sekelas chunnin,

"Baiklah sakura, kau lulus dari ujian ini..., karena semua sudah maju kedepan dan memperlihatkan kemampuan nya maka aku akan mengumumkan kelulusan kalian dan ROTY untuk angkatan kalian setelah beberapa jam kedepan" instruksi iruka terhadap seluruh murid akademi, beberapa dari mereka pun ada yang keluar dari akademi dan ada pula yang menunggu di akademi,

Sedangkan naruto dan sakura telah pergi keluar dari akademi untuk menunggu hasil dan pengumuman dari iruka mengenai kelulusan mereka,

"Nee.., naruto-kun apa menurut mu kita akan berada di tim yang sama ?"

"Aku tak tahu sakura-chan, aku harap kita berada di satu tim yang sama"

"aku juga berharap seperti itu, semoga kita berada di satu tim yang sama, untuk sekarang kamu mau kemana naruto ku" tanya sakura terhadap naruto

"aku mau pulang ke apartemen ku, aku ingin mempelajari jikukan ninjutsu peninggalan ayah ku" jawab naruto

"bolehkah aku ikut naruto-kun ? , sekalian aku akan memasakkan beberapa makanan untuk makan siang, jika tidak kau pasti akan memakan ramen cup lagi" ucap sakura

"baiklah sakura, asal itu tidak merepotkan dirimu, ayo pegang tangan ku kita akan sunshin menuju apartemen ku" jawab sekaligus perintah naruto

"hai', naruto-kun"

Dalam sekejap naruto dan sakura telah sampai di depan apartemen naruto

"tunggu sebentar sakura aku akan membuka apartemen ku dulu" ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari kantung celana nya, ketika naruto membuka pintu apartemen nya sakura sangat kaget melihat betapa berantakan nya apartemen naruto

"nee..., naruto-kun apa kau tidak pernah membersihkan apartemen mu ?" tanya sakura dengan nada seperti ingin membunuh naruto

Naruto yang melihat sakura seperti itupun langsung bergidik ngeri "ti..dak.., sakura chan, a..ku sangat ja..rang membersihkan apartemen ku" jawab naruto sambil terbata-bata karena melihat sakura seperti itu.

-Sekuat apa pun dirimu, pasti akan terlihat lemah di depan orang yang kau cintai-

"huft..., kau tunggu diluar beberapa menit naruto-kun, jangan masuk sampai aku memerintahkan dirimu masuk" perintah sakura kepada naruto, nampak nya sakura ingin membersihkan kapal pecah tersebut,

"baik, sakura-chan"

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian sakura pun memerintahkan naruto untuk masuk kembali ke apartemen nya

"baiklah naruto-kun, kau sudah boleh masuk"

"terima kasih sakura" naruto pun masuk ke dalam apartemen nya, dan naruto pun terkejut melihat situasi di dalam apartemen nya yang sudah sangat rapi, berbeda 100% dari sebelumnya yang sangat berantakan menjadi sangat rapi. "kau sangat cocok menjadi ibu rumah tangga sakura" goda naruto

*Blush.., pipi sakura pun memerah mendengar ucapan tersebut keluar dari mulut naruto "apa yang kau ucapkan naruto ?, lebih baik kau mempelajari jutsu peninggalan ayahmu tersebut" ucap sakura kepada naruto

"hai'-hai' sakura-chan" sahut naruto sambil tersenyum karena merasa berhasil menggoda sakura,

"aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu naruto, setelah kamu mempelajari jutsu itu kita akan makan"

"baiklah sakura, aku mengharapkan makanan yang enak darimu"

"hai', naruto kun,"

Mereka pun larut ke dalam urusan masing masing sakura yang sedang memasak dan naruto yang sedang mempelajari jutsu peninggalan ayah nya tersebut.

.

 **NARUTO SIDE**

Naruto terlihat sangat serius dalam membaca gulungan mengenai jutsu hiraishin milik ayahnya tersebut, 'hmm..., ternyata hiraishin ini tidak terlalu ribet juga, walupun formula milik ayahku belum sempurna tapi sudah bisa untuk melakukan beberapa pertempuran, apalagi jika jutsu ini sudah sempurna pasti akan sangat berbahaya, sebaiknya aku mengubah sedikit formula ayahku agar aku bisa menggunakan hiraishin tanpa menguras terlalu banyak chakra ku' setelah terlihat berpikir beberapa lama, naruto pun memulai menulis formula miliknya sendiri berdasarkan formula milik ayahnya namun tidak begitu ribet seperti milik ayahya agar ketika naruto menggunakan hiraishin, itu tidak mengambil chakra naruto terlalu banyak.

.

 **BACK TO SAKURA**

Sakura sekarang terlihat sedang menyajikan beberapa makanan diatas meja, 'ku harap naruto suka dengan masakan ku' pikir sakura, sakura pun meletakkan semangkuk ramen sayur yang telah dimasakak nya tadi, dan juga beberapa ikan yang telah di masak oleh nya tadi. 'Apakah naruto sudah siap mempelajari jutsu itu ya ?, lebih baik aku melihat nya' sakura pun pergi ke tempat naruto memepelajari jutsu peninggalan ayah nya, sakura melihat naruto tengah sangat serius dalam mempelajari jutsu peninggalan ayah nya tersebut 'lebih baik aku tidak menggangu naruto, mungkin sebentar lagi naruto sudah selesai'pikir sakura,

Namun naruto yang merupakan tipe sensorik pun dapat merasakan kehadiran sakura, naruto pun langsung menyelesaikan formula hiraishin miliknya agar ia dapat memakan masakan sakura yang pastinya masih hangat tersebut.

"ah.., sakura-chan, apakah kau sudah selesai memasak ?, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas ku lebih baik kita segera makan sebelum masakan nya dingin sakura"ucap naruto

"baiklah naruto, kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas mu mari kita segera makan, aku sudah selesai memasak semua makanan nya, lebih baik kita segera ke ruang makan sekarang"

"hai' sakura, mari kita ke ruang makan"

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke ruang makan, aroma harum dari masakan sakura sudah tercium di hidung naruto menambah naruto untuk segera melahap sakura, eh masakan sakura maksud nya :v, Naruto dan sakura pun duduk di bangku meja makan apartemen naruto, mereka pun memakan makanan buatan sakura dengan, naruto terlihat memakan makanan sakura dengan sangat lahap, naruto terlihat sangat menikmati makanan buatan sakura.

"nee..., sakura-chan, masakan mu ini sangat enak, aku ingin kau lain kali memasakkan makanan untuk ku, jika kau sedang ada waktu tentu nya" ucap naruto

"terimakasih naruto, aku akan dengan senang hati memasakkan makanan untukmu, tapi lain kali aku ingin terdapat banyak bahan masakan di tempat mu, tidak hanya ramen, sayur dan beberapa ikan yang sudah lama tersimpan di dalam kulkas mu tersebut, lebih baik kamu berbelanja untuk bahan makanan mu naruto, jika kau tidak mengerti untuk berbelanja kau bisa memintaku menemani mu naruto" jawab sakura terhadap naruto

"baiklah sakura-chan, mungkin aku akan berbelanja dengan mu besok"

"ok naruto-kun, lebih baik kau segera selesaikan makanan mu, kita harus segera kembali ke akademi, sebentar lagi pengumuman kelulusan kita akan segera dimulai"

"iya sakura-chan, aku akan menyelesaikan makan ku, setelah itu kita akan langsung menuju ke akademi"

Naruto dan sakura pun terlihat sudah selesai memakan makanan mereka, mereka pun segera ber siap siap untuk menuju ke akademi untuk mendengar pengumuman kelulusan mereka.

.

.

.

 **NINJA ACADEMY**

Naruto dan sakura pun sudah sampai ke akademi, dan mereka segera menuju ke dalam kelas mereka untuk mendengar pengumuman kelulusan mereka. Sesampainya mereka kedalam kelas ternyata sudah sangat ramai murid yang sampai ke dalam akademin, ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas sudah tidak adalagi cemoohan yang mereka dapatkan, murid lain sekarang sudah tidak memperlakukan mereka secara buruk lagi, mungkin mereka takut naruto yang akan menjadi dewa kematian mereka.

Tak lama setelah naruto dan sakura sampai, iruka sensei pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan memberi pengumuman tentang kelusan mereka.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya sudah semua murid terkumpul disini aku akan memberikan nasihat terakhirku kepada kalian sebelum kalian meninggalkan akademi ini, aku sebagai guru kalian sangat bangga terhadap kalian, terlebih lagi ada beberapa kejutan saat ujian tadi"ucap iruka sambil melirik naruto dan sakura "dan juga aku sebagai sensei kalian dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa kalian semua lulus dari akademi ninja dengan nilai yang memuaskan" semua murid pun bersorak setelah mendengar pengumuman dari iruka yang menyatakan mereka lulus semua "tak lupa pula sebagaimana tradisi setiap tahun nya akan ada seorang Rookie Of The Year" semua murid perempuan anggota sasuke FC pun langsung berbisik bisik bahwa sasuke yang akan menjadi Rookie Of The Year tahun ini "namun tahun ini sedikit berbeda, karena terdapat dua orang ROTY tahun ini" sontak murid pun langsung berbisik bisik siapakah satu orang lagi tersebut "ROTY yang pertama di dapatkan oleh UCHIHA SASUKE karena nilai baik yang selalu di peroleh olehnya di setiap latihan" Para FG sasuke pun berteriak gaje mendengar bahwa pujaan mereka mendapatkan ROTY "ROTY yang kedua di peroleh oleh UZUMAKI NARUTO atas kemampuan kekkai gekkai _**Mokuton**_ nya saat ujian tadi" seluruh kelas pun terdiam, ada pula beberapa orang yang tidak setuju atas terpilih nya naruto sebagai ROTY tahun ini "DIA TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI ROTY, HARUSNYA AKU LAH YANG MENJADI ROTY YANG KEDUA" ucap seorang murid yang memiliki tatto segitiga di pipinya, sedangkan sang ROTY pertama uchiha sasuke terlihat memandang naruto dengan tatapan geram sekaligus penasar 'Sekuat apa kau naruto' ucap nya dalam hati, sedangkan naruto yang merasa ada yang menatap nya tidak mempedulikan sama sekali tatapan anak tersebut, tapi naruto yang merasa geram atas perkataan anak bertato itu pun melemparkan kunai cabang tiga ke anak tersebut dan melakukan hiraishin tepat ke depan anak tersebut " _jika kau tidak terima kalah olehku maukah kau berduel dengan ku sekarang"_ ucap naruto pelan namun dengan nada mengitimindasi, sontak anak yang bernama kiba tersebut terdiam, dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya karena takut dia akan mati hari ini jika dia berduel dengan naruto. Melihat kelas yang sudah tidak kondusif pun iruka memerintahkan para muridnya untuk diam "KALIAN SEMUA DIAM, DAN KAU NARUTO KEMBALI KE TEMPAT DUDUKMU" naruto pun segera kembali ke tempat duduk nya namun naruto meningkatkan intensitas chakra nya membuat beberapa murid berkeringat dingin. "baiklah sekarang aku akan membagikan tim kalian" Tegas iruka kepada muridnya

Team 1-6 Skip

-TEAM 7

UCHIHA SASUKE

SAI

AKIMAKU RYUUKI [OC]

Pembimbing HATAKE KAKASHI

-TEAM 8 MASIH AKTIF

-TEAM 9

YAMANAKA INO

NARA SHIKAMARU

AKAMICHI CHOUJI

Pembimbing SARUTOBI ASUMA

-TEAM 10

HYUUGA HINATA

INUZUKA KIBA

ABURAME SHINO

Pembimbing Kurenai

-TEAM 11 (Special)

UZUMAKI NARUTO

HARUNO SAKURA

Pembimbing MITARASHI ANKO

"baiklah karena kalian telah resmi menjadi shinobi konoha silahkan kalian mengambil hitai ate kalian sendiri yang suda kami sediakan di depan ini"

Para murid pun terlihat mengantri mengambil hitai ate mereka, setelah mengambil nya mereka pun meninggalkan akademi satu persatu.

Naruto dan sakura terlihat berjalan pulang bersama, naruto memakai hitai ate nya di kepalanya sedang kan sakura memakai hitai ate nya dileher (seperti hinata),

"nee.., naruto kun apa kau mau mampir untuk makan malam bersama keluarga ku lagi ?"

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa sakura aku harus segera kembali ke apartemen ku, maaf tapi lain kali saja sakura"

"baiklah naruto, terimakasih atas hari ini" ucap sakura

"iya sakura, tapi aku ingin kau menerima salah satu dari kunai ini, jika kau sedang dalam bahaya kau tinggal menggoyangkan saja kunai ini dan memberi kan sedikit chakra mu maka aku akan segera sampai di tempat mu"

"baiklah naruto aku akan menyimpan nya baik baik"

"jaa-nee, sakura"

"jaa-nee naruto-kun"

'entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak malam ini' Pikir mereka berdua di dalam hati nya masing masing

.

.

.

 **30 MINUTE AGO DANZO PLACE,**

"aku ingin kalian melanjutkan misi kalian membunuh klan yang lemah di konoha, malam ini aku ingin kalian membasmi klan HARUNO, orang lemah seperti mereka tidak pantas untuk tinggal di konoha"

"Hai', danzo sama, akan sangat mudah membunuh mereka yang hanya ada 3 di desa konoha ini"

"segera lakukan misi kalian, dan jangan sampai gagal"

"hai', danzo-sama" setelah mendengar perintah dari bos mereka 2 orang anbu ne pun langsung pergi meninggalkan markas mereka

.

.

.

 **HARUNO FAMILY**

"bagaimana ujian mu dan naruto-kun sakura ?" tanya sang ibu terhadap sakura

"lancar bu, naruto mendapatkan gelar ROTY tahun ini" jawab sakura sambil tersenyum

"bagus lah jika seperti itu, lebih baik kita makan malam yang banyak hari ini, menyambut kelulusan dirimu dan kelulusan naruto" ujar sang ayah

"itu kan hanya ke inginan mu saja tou-san" ucap sakura sambil tertawa

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam mereka tanpa mengetahui itu adalah makan malam terakhir mereka.

Setelah selesai makan malam pun keluarga sakura bersiap siap untuk beristirahat malam namun tiba tiba pintu rumah mereka ada yang mengetuk

"siapa ya malam malam seperti ini bertamu" ucap mebuki, "lebih baik aku membuka kan pintu mungkin itu naruto" mebuki pun membuka pintu dan ternyata.. "ARGH...," teriak mebuki ternyata seorang anbu telah menusuk perutnya, mendengar teriakan itu sontak sang suami dan anak pun menuju ke pintu depan "apa yang ter.., arghh" sang suami hizashi haruno pun sudah tertusuk oleh seorang anbu lagi " _mati lah kalian keluarga tak berguna"_ ucap seorang anbu, sakura yang melihat orang tuanya di tusuk di depan matanya pun terkejut dan terjatuh,

"tinggal anak tersebut, apakah kita akan langsung membunuhnya atau memperlihatkan anggota tubuh orang tua nya kita keluarkan satu persatu" ucap seorang anbu

"lebih baik kita langsung habisi saja, itu perintah tuan danzo" balas rekan nya

"ti..dak.., a..pa yang ka..lian lakukan terhadap ayah dan ibuku" ucap sakura terbata sambil menahan nangis namun sakura teringat perkataan naruto untuk menggoyangkan kunai nya jika dia sedang dalam masalah. Sakura pun mengalirkan chakra dan menggoyankan kunai milik naruto. "NARUTO.., SELAMATKAN AKUU"

*sringg, mucul lah sebuah kilat kuning dan menepis pedang anbu yang hendak menusuk sakura tersebut, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP KELUARGA SAKURA ?" Naruto mengeluarkan semua intesitas chakra nya dan mengeluarkan 2 ekor kyuubi di tubuhnya, karena tingkat chakra yang sangat besar 2 orang anbu tersebut pun mengeluarkan keringat dingin, bahkan sakura pun pingsan karena tekanan chakra naruto " _AKU YANG AKAN MENGIRIM KALIAN KE NERAKA SEKARANG"_ Naruto melemparkan kunai nya ke tengah diantara kedua anbu tersebut dan melakukan hiraishin kedepan kedua anbu tersebut " _MATI KAU"_ *crashh.., keluar lah darah dari kedua mulut dan perut dua orang anbu tersebut, tak sampai disitu naruto kembali menusuk kunainya ke berbagai tempat ditubuh anbu tersebut dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat tubuh kedua anbu tersebut sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Selanjut nya naruto menggunakan jutsu apinya untuk membakar kedua mayat anbu tersebut.

Selesai dengan pertarungan nya naruto pun mengangkat tubuh pingsan sakura dan menyegel mayat kedua orang tua sakura kedalam sebuah gulungan besar yang terdapat dirumah sakura, naruto pun membawa tubuh pingsan sakura dan gulungan besar tersebut keluar dari rumah tersebut, dan naruto pun berniat meninggalkan konoha malam itu juga.

" _apa yang telah kau perbuat konoha, apa yang telah kalian lakukan terhadap keluarga yang sudah mengajari ku apa arti nya teman, keluarga yang telah membiarkan anak nya berteman dengan ku"_ gumam naruto sambil menangis dan terus berlari sambil menggendong sakura dan gulungan besar tersebut.

Sesampainya naruto diluar wilayah konoha naruto menggunakan mokuton nya untuk membuat sebuah rumah untuk menidurkan sakura dan meletakkan gulungan yang berisi mayat orang tua sakura.

"KONOHA.., KAU AKAN MENERIMA BALASAN DARIKU, KAU AKAN HANCUR DITANGAN KU, KAU AKAN MENYESAL MEMPERLAKUKAN DIRIKU DAN KELUARGA SAKURA SEPERTI INI" teriak naruto sambil menyumpah serapah terhadap konoha, naruto menutup matanya karena menangis dan tangisan itu sudah tak terlihat karena terjadi hujan yang sangat besar, dan ketika naruto membuka matanya terlihat mata biru nya sudah berubah menjadi mata dengan pola riak air yaitu " **RINNEGAN** "

"KAU AKAN MENERIMA BALASAN NYA KONOHA"

 **TBC**

AUTHOR NOTE

JAA MINNA, terimakasih telah membaca chp 4 dari fict ku, aku telah menerima saran dari kalian masalah ending nya yang terlalu gantung dan terlalu pendek word nya, jadi chp ini ku buat sebagai permintaan maaf aku atas kesalahan ku kemarin gomenne minna, gimana menurut kalian chp ini ?, mohon maap kalau masalah battle gua baru pertama nulis scene battle, jadi maap jika mengecewakan, untuk chp selanjut nya akan gw up secepat yang gua bisa, ketika urusan real life gua udah siap gua akan melanjutkan ff inI, JAA NE MINNA SEE YOU NEXT CHAP

 **DARKVINCENT OUT**

 **ADIOS**


End file.
